Always in My Heart
by BlackRoseDragonCK
Summary: Axel/Xion friendship one-shot. They were Nobodies..beings without feelings...without hearts. But...it couldn't be that simple. Axel knew his heart was out there somewhere...and he knew that she would be inside it...forever and always. Disclaimers inside. Hand-drawn cover included.


**I DO NOT OWN KINGDOM HEARTS BY TETSUYA NOMURA OR YOU'LL BE IN MY HEART WRITTEN AND PERFORMED BY PHIL COLLINS (AND GLENN CLOSE IN TARZAN)**

**Hiya :)! This is meant to be an Axel and Xion brother/sister fic. I know several people have done Axel and Xion in the middle of the night stories, but I was dying to take a crack at it XD. This one-shot songfic takes place some time between Waning Power and Sunset. I actually used the long version of this song in a Yugioh story but I got this KH idea and it wouldn't leave me alone XD. **

**X**

It was raining yet again…

Gloomy clouds shrouded the starless sky of The World that Never Was. Only the Pallid light of Kingdom Hearts cast a soft glow on the dark city. The buildings were otherwise shadowed. Thunder rumbled, accompanied by the white noise of rain hitting off the castle's metal walls.

Normally, Axel, Number VIII in Organization XIII, would have found this kind of weather soothing for sleep. Tonight…that was not the case. While the faint thunder and dancing rain were indeed relaxing…bright flashes of lightening kept jolting him awake.

The young man groaned, pushing himself into an upright position on his bed. He dragged his gloved fingers through his shock of fire red hair and leaned his back against the Nobody sigil headboard. Axel was still fully dressed, save for his black boots. The Organization members almost never removed their ebony cloaks for fear of being consumed by darkness.

Fear…A wry smirk twisted Axel's lips. Saix would scoff at such a statement. Nobodies could feel neither fear nor any other emotions. They had no hearts with which to feel anything.

_Why then…_Axel thought, fingers tightening on his thin scrap of a blanket_…do we bother to protect ourselves? Why do we strive to stay alive…when we have no hearts to care for our lives with?_

The pyro sighed and closed his serpent green eyes. He reached up, absently tugging on a spike of crimson hair. Nobodies like him always had these moments when they thought too much about trivial things. Perhaps it was simple boredom…or perhaps it was their way of compensating for their emotional void. Either way, he hated it.

There it was again…hate. Nodbodies could not feel hate any more than they could care. Axel frowned deeply. No…it couldn't be that simple. Things were far too complicated to be that simple. He had cared…and he had hated.

He cared about his best friends, Roxas and Xion. He hated watching them miserably struggle in the snare of Organization XIII's schemes. He cared about Saix, his former childhood companion. He hated what becoming a Nobody had done to Number VII and how the man lashed out cruelly at Roxas and Xion. He cared about being human again, regaining the heart he had lost…but he hated that the Organization was using his dearest friends to attain that goal.

Axel knitted his brows. It couldn't be as simple as, "no heart, no feeling". The human heart was an object of great power and mystery. Perhaps his memories of emotions were making him delusional. Or, maybe he still had some sort of connection with his heart, wherever it lay in the darkness. The pyro wasn't just an empty shell…no matter what Saix claimed. His heart was out there…somewhere.

Out of the corner of his eye, Axel saw something sinister and familiar flicker. It was a Corridor of Darkness opening near the doorway of his cell-like room. Shadows danced over the grey metal floor, hissing and swirling through the cold air. Somehow, that darkness was even blacker than the empty space of a sky that lay outside the redhead's window.

Axel stared at the portal with a flat expression. It had to be his cerulean-haired supervisor. Saix was always barging right into his room at odd hours, much to Number VIII's displeasure.

A dark form stepped out. Axel waited for the shadows to dissipate so that he could look into the Luna Diviner's cold golden eyes while he complained at him. Therefore, he was quite surprised when the darkness vanished…and Xion stood in its place. Axel blinked in brief puzzlement before recovering his wise guy demeanor.

"Sheesh…" the redhead smirked in her direction. "What is it with you people and not knocking?"

Number XIV hung her head slightly. She had her hood drawn over her short raven hair, but Axel still recognized her. Xion's coat was the smallest one in all of Organization XIII. Her figure was tiny and doll-like. He winced inwardly at that description. He didn't want to think about the word "doll" when she had just recently learned she was a Replica.

That had been a nightmarish fiasco to say the very least. Axel had nearly lost his friendship with both wielders of the Keyblade because of it. He had managed to patch up his relationship with Xion…but Roxas was still alienated from him. He wondered if Xion still hadn't spoken to the boy either…

Out of these thoughts, the pyro said, "You should go talk to Roxas. I know you're worried about hurting him…but he's really freaking out about you."

The girl's fingers dug hard into her sleeved arms. A slight trembling overtook her body and she bent her head lower, struggling to force it back. Axel frowned. He pushed back his blanket and swung his long legs over the bed, perching on its edge. He tilted his head to the side, green eyes never leaving his friend.

"Xion?"

The girl raised her hooded head just a little. Number VIII wished he could see her face so that he could determine her expression. Of course…she was probably thinking the same thing about him. Sitting on his bed, the light of the heart-shaped moon glowing through the large window behind him…he was probably eerily silhouetted and difficult to make out.

When Xion finally spoke, Axel could barely hear her.

"I…I couldn't…go to Roxas." Her voice was oddly tight. She seemed to be struggling to hold in something.

The redhead ran a hand over his hair. He couldn't stand it when his young friends did this. Roxas and Xion had a nasty habit of zoning into a dark, cryptic silence and nearly giving their mentor a heart attack while he tried to discern what was wrong. Well…if he had a heart they would have given him a heart attack. Axel sighed and fixed Xion with a calm but serious expression.

"You gonna tell me what's wrong?"

The girl gave a soft whimper. She took a few steps forward, stopping within two or three feet of the elder Nobody's bed. She slid her hands away from her abdomen and clasped them up near her face. Even woven tightly together, her fingers still shook.

Number VIII's frown deepened. Something was definitely wrong…

"Did something happen?" Axel inquired gently. He knew it was a stupid question…but sometimes he had to pry the answers out of them.

Xion further curled in on herself. Her voice wavered even more when she spoke.

"I…I…look…!" she grasped the edge of her hood and ripped it from her face.

The pyro sat up in surprise. Xion's face…was exactly the same as it had always been. Her black hair was cutely short, her eyes, a deep, sapphire blue. Now, however, her pale skin was blotchy. Crystallic liquid streamed down her cheeks, clinging to her thick eyelashes and reddening her eyes. Tears…Xion was crying.

Axel's eyes widened slightly. He couldn't help but recoil. He had never been comfortable around tears. He had even thought to himself the day he met Xion that he was "no good at talking to a girl who sounded like she was about to cry". The redhead had always been a partially guarded wise-cracker rather than a gentle, open softy. Of course…he had to admit that he had become a lot more compassionate since meeting Roxas and Xion. He didn't enjoy seeing either of them upset. Still…he was not accustomed to tears, especially after becoming a Nobody.

Misinterpreting Number VIII's reaction, Xion's eyes crinkled in dismay. The tears fell faster and faster, dripping onto the frigid metal floor.

"I…I was just lying in bed…thinking about everything that has happened…" the girl gasped, pressing a hand over her trembling lips. "I had this…squeezing in my chest…and…I felt something wet on my face. I-I thought that maybe there was a leak in my ceiling…and the rain was coming through… I turned on the light…and…"

Xion strangled on another sob. She hugged herself tightly. The silver light of Kingdom Hearts illuminated her face, revealing the panic on her tear-stained features. The redhead watched her wordlessly. He was still frozen, unable to think of anything to say. Normally, when others were sad…he managed to get them laughing before they reached this level of grief. This time…his friend had passed the point of no return before he had the chance.

The raven-haired girl wiped at her eyes. "I'm leaking salt water, Axel… I'm falling apart! Maybe Saix is right…maybe I am broken…!"

The sound of his name finally snapped Axel back into reality. He still wasn't exactly sure what to do…but he couldn't just turn her away. Swallowing hard, Axel reached out and placed his hands on her upper arms, pulling her closer. He shook his head, saying, "You're not broken, Xion. What's happening is perfectly natural."

Xion's entire body trembled in his grasp. "It can't be!" she cried. "I saw your face when I pulled down my hood…you looked shocked! This can't be normal…!" she closed her eyes as the liquid streamed down her cheeks.

Number VIII sighed. There was nothing quite like explaining simple concepts that weren't really that simple. What is love? What is a best friend? The questions seemed so infantile…yet there were no textbook answers. Axel moved his hands up to rest on Xion's petite shoulders.

"Xion…" he murmured, softly but firmly. "Listen to me."

The raven-haired girl gulped. She looked up at him with swollen, red-rimmed eyes. A single tear ran down her cheek. Axel caught in on his finger as it dripped off her chin.

"These are called tears…" he explained, holding up his finger to display the wetness on his glove. "You're crying. Everybody does it at least once in their lifetime."

Xion studied his finger, ebony brows furrowing in confusion. She faced him again with that childlike, inquisitive seriousness that he usually found amusing. At the moment…it made him somewhat achy. The girl already had so many things in her complicated life to be panicked about. Something as minor as crying shouldn't be one of them.

"But…" Xion began, staring hard at his face. "You…looked so surprised when you saw them…why…?"

The pyro wasn't exactly sure how to answer that. He didn't want to say that it was because he was no good at talking to a weeping girl. That would only make her think she was being a hassle. Axel supposed she was…but as he had told Roxas, best friends were willing to deal with hassles and complications.

After a moment, he responded, "It's just that…people like us don't typically cry,"

Xion froze for several seconds. Then…her face crinkled…and more tears spilled from her sapphire eyes. "I'm not like you…I'm a puppet…something somebody else created…!"

She buried her face in her hands, muffling her sobs. Axel grimaced and wanted to smack himself in the head. _Stupid…_he thought. _Typical…you try to make things better and only succeed in making them worse! Just like when you brought her back against her will…_

Axel chewed his bottom lip. He would have to make up for his fumble somehow. He had to let down his guard and do what his instincts…what his remembrance of a heart commanded.

The pyro let out a small breath. He gazed at the pitiful creature before him with a compassionate expression. Carefully, he reached out…and wrapped his long fingers around hers. The redhead pulled Xion's hands away from her face, holding them in his own. Sniffling, the girl let her sorrowful blue eyes meet his striking eyes of green. Axel smiled tenuously.

"C'mon…" he said. "No more waterworks. It's gonna be all right."

Xion was not convinced. She bit her lip as more tears cascaded. Number VIII sighed. There was one other thing he could do…and it involved new territory for both of them. He'd have to do what he had seen parents do to soothe their children…or brothers to comfort their younger siblings.

Axel released her hands and took her arms instead. Effortlessly, he lifted the small girl and placed her sitting sideways on his lap. The redhead vaguely remembered being in this position more than once when he was a child. It was consoling. He hoped it would work with her.

Xion's body went stiff with shock. She peered at him with wide eyes. She clearly had no idea what he was doing. Axel raised his brows at the younger Nobody, striving to hide the fact that he wasn't quite sure what he was doing either. He really wasn't used to such close contact…but he knew that his friend needed comfort now more than anything.

After a few awkward moments of confusion, Xion seemed to catch on. She leaned her head tentatively against his chest. She placed a faltering hand lightly against the silver drawstrings of his coat.

Axel's head moved swiftly back and forth, paranoid that someone might be watching them. Of course…there was no one there. They were alone in the dark, cold room. Gingerly, Axel slid an arm around Xion's shoulders. Her body relaxed at this…and so did his. Somehow…this felt…natural…sitting here and cradling her like the child she was. She may be working for the Organization…but she was still a lost young girl in need of guidance…of consolation.

Xion's breath hitched a little. She squeezed her eyes shut, striving to hold back the wellspring of tears.

"It'll be all right…" Axel whispered, taking her free hand in his. Xion squeezed his finger in response.

_Come, stop your crying._

_It'll be all right._

_Just take my hand._

_Hold it tight._

_I will protect you from all around you._

_I will be here. Don't you cry._

A soft whimper escaped the girl's lips. She bowed inward, as if trying to escape some invisible threat. The redhead wrapped his arms around her tightly. Her little body fit neatly in his grasp. He let his chin drop against her ebony tresses. In spite of her fragile state, Axel could still somehow feel the power bursting within Xion. Perhaps it was the power of the Keyblade…or maybe it was simply her courage.

Xion was strong. It took guts to be willing to leave everything you ever knew…to help someone you had never met before. But for now…Number XIV didn't need to hear that. Xion' didn't need someone to tell her that she was strong and capable of standing on her own two feet. She needed someone to take care of her…to make her feel safe. Axel would do exactly that. He would be there to take care of his friends…both of them.

_For one so small…_

_You seem so strong._

_My arms will hold you…_

…_keep you safe and warm._

_This bond between us can't be broken._

_I will be here. Don't you cry._

As if reading the red-haired man's thoughts, Xion murmured, "I don't know what I'll do…if you and Roxas aren't here with me…"

Axel glanced down at her. He almost couldn't make out her features shadowed by his larger form. She had stopped crying. Her azure eyes now looked tired…and stared straight ahead with a sort of drained look.

"We will be here…" he replied with a small curve of his lips. "But…even if we aren't…you've got my speech memorized. As long as we remember each other…we'll never be apart."

Xion looked up at him with that weary expression. "But what if you don't remember?" she asked hoarsely. "What if something happens…and you forget all about me?"

Number VIII's gaze strayed to the side. He did not respond right away. It wasn't because he didn't have an answer…he did. However, the answer wasn't "normal" in their world. Of course…grief and compassion weren't normal either. The redhead supposed he could afford to be a little "abnormal".

"Well then…" Axel said quietly. "If that's the case…then you'll be in my heart."

Xion's head snapped up. Her eyes grew round with shock at his words. "Your heart? But…you don't…"

Axel shook his head, smiling wryly. He shifted so that he was lying back on the bed, the girl tucked protectively into the crook of his arm. Xion studied him expectantly. The light of Kingdom Hearts shone on her face, revealing how small…and strong she truly was in the darkness.

Number VIII closed his eyes. He let the cool moonlight wash over his face. "My heart is out there somewhere…" he explained. "Wherever it is…you're a part of it…now and forever." His eyes opened and he tapped his temple with a smirk. "Got it memorized?"

'_Cuz you'll be in my heart._

_Yes, you'll be in my heart._

_From this day on…now and forever more._

Xion was still gazing at him confusedly. She pressed her cheek against his chest, lips pursed. "But…Saix and the others…they say that you can't really be friends unless you have a heart." Her eyes saddened as they traveled back up to his face. "They say that…what we have is just an illusion." A lone tear ran down her cheek.

Axel shook his head. He reached over and brushed the droplet away with a single finger. He then gestured at the uniquely-shaped moon floating in the black sky. "My heart is out there somewhere…" he said, his voice deadly serious. "Wherever it is…you're in it. Now…and forever."

Xion gave him a bewildered stare. A little embarrassed by his deep words, Number VIII ran a hand over his hair. He gave her a sheepish smile…and added his famous catch phrase.

"Got it memorized?"

_You'll be in my heart._

_No matter what they say._

_You'll be here in my heart._

_Always…_

For the first time in the entire meeting…the raven-haired girl smiled. Her rosy lips curled upward and her sapphire eyes sparkled. Xion nodded, then laid her head back down against her friend's chest.

"Good," Axel leaned his head back against the headboard of his bed. His trademark Cheshire Cat grin spread across his face. "Don't forget it." He looked back at the younger Nobody…and was surprised to find her fast asleep.

Xion's eyes were closed, her dark hair falling partially over them. One of her delicate hands clutched at his cloak while the other lay curled beneath her relaxed form. She moaned softly and snuggled further into the pyro's side.

Axel blinked in temporary befuddlement. Then…he smiled gently down at the sleeping girl. Axel carefully brushed the bangs out of her face. He turned onto his side, cradling her in the crook of his arm. His other arm draped over her protectively.

The Flurry of Dancing Flames hadn't been lying. She would be in his heart…she and Roxas. No matter what load of lies the other dogmatic members of Organization XIII tried to cram into his head…they would be there.

"Always…" he whispered into the peaceful calm.

Axel's serpent green eyes slowly closed. The rain, thunder, and lightening still clashed in all their fury outside his window…but that didn't bother him anymore. His lips tugged into a small smile…and he drifted into deep sleep.

All throughout the night…Xion was clutched tightly against the place where Axel's heart…would one day return.

**X**

**Hopefully not too bad for my first KH songfic haha :). I hope you liked and please review :D! Please no flames.**

**I DO NOT OWN KINGDOM HEARTS OR YOU'LL BE IN MY HEART OR TARZAN  
**


End file.
